


let me place you in my mouth

by battour



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Consensual, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Other, Sadism, Vore, Xenophilia, in which i take the april fools event in the worst possible direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: There are two things Ten-shouin secures himself on this evening: a meal, and companionship.





	let me place you in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> seriously my dudes mind the warnings here, do not read this if you are at all squeamish about guro

There are two things Ten-shouin secures himself on this evening: a meal, and companionship. He sits on his bed like a king or an emperor (one of which he soon will be), watching with great expectations that he needs no words to express.

As always, Hibikiga not only catches on quickly, but is ever happy to indulge his whims with amused mirth in his gaze. His clothes end up crumpled on the floor with some tears here and there from Ten-shouin’s clawed, impatient fingers. Both in body and mind, he’s pliant to a fault, his flesh softer than is natural when touched.

Pushing him down on the bed takes no effort. Claiming a bite from above his collarbone is all Ten-shouin can do to keep himself from going mad, his hands splaying on Hibikiga’s chest. 

There’s a sense of urgency behind every motion until Ten-shouin moves to slice his abdomen open with surgical precision despite his lack of a tool. 

His claws pierce the skin there so easily, drawing blood that Ten-shouin sucks from his fingers with too much eagerness for his composed facade to bear. The groan spills from his stained lips before he knows it, and Hibikiga chuckles underneath him, leaning up to catch his mouth in a sloppy kiss that’s all tongue. When he pulls back to let Ten-shouin breathe, their mouths stay connected a moment longer by a single red-tinted string of saliva.

“I do so wonder!” As he speaks he sits up halfway, his hands slide over the sides of Ten-shouin’s neck to cup his face like a priceless jewel. “Did no one ever teach His Majesty not to rush his meals along? There’s a risk of choking when gorging on too much of a good thing at once…”

Ten-shouin gives him a bite of warning, moving to rip out a small section of muscle from Hibikiga’s shoulder. He only chews on it for a few seconds before swallowing, but all the same relishes the taste that spreads on his tongue. If he didn’t know any better, he just might assume Hibikiga deliberately makes himself as appetizing (and provocative) as possible. That thought drives Ten-shouin to drag his claws up along his spine just hard enough to cut the skin open.

His erection is already straining against his pants.

“I’m not the one trying to suck his own blood from my mouth.”

A normal man would be long dead by now, the light snuffed out of his eyes. Ten-shouin thanks the stars outside that Hibikiga is anything _but_ a normal man, then promptly plunges his fingers into the gaping, wet hole in his abdomen to let them be enveloped in that familiar heat. It’s music to his ears, the sound of both pain and arousal that Hibikiga makes when Ten-shouin forces his flesh open. Blood oozes from the wound, hypnotic to the point where he can’t resist pulling his hand back out just to smear it all over Hibikiga’s stomach.

His fingers trace lower, stopping only to add another pinprick here and there, until they reach the deceptively small slit that sits between Hibikiga’s thighs. With practiced motions, he coaxes a large grey tendril out of it, feeling it squirm and start to grow slick in his grasp.

“This is the only part you never change,” he says, more to himself than as an actual inquiry.

“Well, _ahh_ — I would say that I,” Hibikiga stops to gasp mainly for show, his hips lifting to seek more of Ten-shouin’s touch. “have reason to believe His Majesty prefers it this way.”

That remark earns him Ten-shouin’s claws digging into his cock, but judging by the look on his face, it’s more of an unintentional reward than a punishment.

He should take his time. Think of his stature.

He knows that, yet several different kinds of hunger merged together win out over dignity tonight. Instead of undressing himself, Ten-shouin tears a hole right through his pants and undergarments, knowing full well there’s a chuckle welling up somewhere deep within Hibikiga’s throat. At least he’s smart enough to hold it back this time, Ten-shouin thinks to himself, holding that peculiar cock in place while he sinks down on it.

A heavy groan escapes him at the feeling of being a bit fuller than his body is built to endure with no preparation. Common sense would state that a self-lubricating cock isn’t enough on its own, but Ten-shouin’s relationship with common sense is complicated at best.

For now, his focus is entirely on grinding down against Hibikiga’s hips to fit as much of him inside as possible.

+

It’s easier than he expects to gouge Hibikiga’s eye out. A mere push of his thumb in the right spot, then he’s digging it out of Hibikiga’s skull like a man digging for diamonds while listening closely to every sound of ecstatic agony that reaches his ears. 

Ten-shouin can’t resist slicing a part of his beautiful, foolish face away. A piece of his soft cheek, with hints of fat in it, making Ten-shouin the very picture of hedonism in this moment.

“You’ll permit this, won’t you?”

Hibikiga’s heart beats so close to his own, its rhythm frantic as the thick, slippery tendril buried inside Ten-shouin’s ass writhes. He’s close now, swelling up with cum— it’ll spill in him soon. Pressing a kiss to the eye gingerly held in his hand, he then drags his bloody tongue over it, amused by the resulting full body shudder.

“Nnnnhh... but of... course.”

Ten-shouin severs the optic nerve with his teeth, then grinds that lavender-tinted eye into a fine paste before swallowing it. On cue, he feels Hibikiga’s cock start to pulse, pumping wave after wave of that strange and transparent semen into him. It’s so _hot_ , and there’s so much, far more than a human could produce. Just a little more, just a little— but it’s over too quickly, leaving his own cock so hard it almost hurts. With a sound close to the growl of a beast, he grabs Hibikiga by the chin, fixing him with a petulant glare.

“ _Wataru._ ”

While the sudden use of a true name should inspire some degree of submission, Hibikiga has the gall to snicker at him. Naturally, his voice lacks any breathlessness that ought to be present. Just like his attitude lacks any shame when his cock slips out of Ten-shouin’s body with a wet sound, a thick, yet clear liquid trickling out to coat them both.

“My apologies…” Hibikiga responds, clearly not sorry in the slightest. Blood and other fluids flow from where his left eye used to be, distracting. “however, it appears His Majesty is much too skilled at pushing my buttons by this point, wouldn’t you say?”

Before Ten-shouin has a chance to give him a snide reply, Hibikiga moves his hand to plunge it into his own belly with a pleased sigh. He pulls it back out, bringing with him a fistful of his entrails, then wraps that hot, slick mess around Ten-shouin’s cock to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace.

It makes him hiss, gasp, push forward for more. The muscles in his thighs tremble, struggling to hold him up. Ten-shouin won’t last long like this, and they both know it.

“I have my ways to make up for blunders, you see.”

He comes so hard that he could swear he sees stars. Everything after that is a blur of teeth, claws, and all the flesh that comes apart under his ministrations. Some of it, Ten-shouin devours as if he were a starving man, savoring the intimate sensation of ripping Hibikiga’s throat to shreds. Some of it, he tosses on the bed to coat it in the stench of gore.

Like always, Hibikiga lets him. He makes no move or sound of protest, instead guiding him to where he wants his body to be torn next, to the tenderest parts of him that seem to melt on Ten-shouin’s tongue.

There must be a word for this, but Ten-shouin can’t quite find it.

+

Ten-shouin’s eyes dart around the room as he takes in the mess of blood and torn fabric they made. This beautiful, perfect mess, this heavy metallic scent filling his nose— he has never felt more satisfied than he does in these moments, when he’s spent and sore and covered in various sticky substances that should perhaps make his stomach turn instead.

Hibikiga’s body, so hopelessly torn open, splayed on the silky sheets. The ever odd structure of his bones, different from that of a human’s in ways impossible to describe in adequate terms. It calls to Ten-shouin, asks him to crush every bone in him to dust and inhale it, but the look within Hibikiga’s remaining eye is far too mysterious for him to pick or slice apart that easily.

 _Mind over matter, after all._

He picks up surprisingly clean locks of silver (or is it blue?) hair, pressing them to his lips in an act of immense worship. Every part of Hibikiga’s human guise is beautiful to a degree of absurdity. Almost as if he could be a temptress from the moon given physical form, sent out to drive men (Ten-shouin, in particular) mad with the desire to taste him in every sense of the word.

“I’ll have your new body ready by morning.”

Gently, he traces the edges of Hibikiga’s empty eye socket. A serene smile settles on his face, marred by the drying trails of blood that run down his chin. Something Ten-shouin can do to once and for all mark him as his has finally come to mind.

“I rather like you with one eye, however, so I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to that.” Ten-shouin chuckles in his usual way, only now somewhat regretting rendering his dear companion unable to speak. “Do you think of me as cruel for this sudden notion of mine?”

Hibikiga can’t answer him, of course, but curves what’s left of his mouth upward into a smile.

There are _three_ things Ten-shouin secures himself on this evening: a meal, companionship, and utmost loyalty.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Holding out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205442) by [cryleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryleigh/pseuds/cryleigh)




End file.
